


Maddening Business Oneshots

by Glitch (GlitchGradient)



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Black Hat is ancient, Black Hat's true form cannot be truly comprehended, Driven mad by Eldritch Horror, Eldritch, Flug is not a good person at all, Former Hero Demencia, It'll drive anyone mad, Murder, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchGradient/pseuds/Glitch
Summary: A series of one-shots revolving around an Eldritch Horror Black Hat and the employees he gathers together. Starts with him meeting Flug for the first time and just continues from there. There might be an order to them or not.(Shipping will be in later chapters)





	1. Meeting Flug

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I recently got dragged into this fandom, and I adore the Eldritch Black Hat headcanon... and well I got a ton of ideas. These will have sporadic updates as I have two full stories I am also working on.

A dark figure stalked through the back alleys, a briefcase in one hand. As the figure kept going a single light showed his features, dark skin, a black top hat with a red stripe, and a black trench coat were visible for a few seconds. It seems that this was none other than one of the most successful villains in the world, Black Hat.

To the heroes and his fellow villains, he was just a shapeshifter that had laser vision, but there was something more to him. An ancient air about him, as if he was much older than he appeared. His face when visible was set in an irritated scowl, his single eye narrowed slightly. It seems he was not in a good mood at all.

He had been trying so hard to show the other villains how villainy SHOULD be done, just so he could revel in the destruction and chaos they would be sure to cause knowing how to properly be evil. But instead, his demonstrations were ignored, seen as a ruse to try and steal power. All he wanted was good entertainment. Humanity has grown so dull recently.

As he moved deeper into the alleyways he heard an odd noise, almost like someone desperately trying to break while blood filled their lungs. He altered his course, slipping into the shadows and sneaking closer to the source. He was surprised to see several dead gang members around a single male with a paper bag of all things over his head. Though looking closer he could see that one of the men on the ground was still alive, struggling to breathe through what seemed to be a hole burned right through the center of his neck.

Black Hat silently stalked closer, now seeing an odd-looking gun in the other’s hand. It appeared to be made of scrap metal, but the barrel was interesting. It was made of an odd black alloy at seemed to absorb the small amount of light in the area, though there was also a deep red bit of glass at the end. The bag wearing one was just watching the life leave the final gang member’s eyes, and to the villain’s surprise, started chuckling.

“Man, this ray worked even better than I thought! Don’t know what I’m gonna do with it, but man! It just burns right through flesh and bone so easily!” The killer was just talking to himself now, seemingly happy with how his device turned out.

Black Hat hid a smirk, an idea coming to him. Villains were so ineffective lately, more focused on their own greed. Greed… That’s it! He just had to appeal to their greed. Perhaps… selling useful inventions to destroy heroes?

It was a sound plan… and he knew the perfect inventor at ask to create everything. After all, this guy builds such wonderful devices but had no purpose for them. **“Perhaps I can give you a use for that weapon of yours.”**

The other jumped, spinning around and firing his weapon, shooting a hole directly through the villain’s heart… though the wound just closed itself up in seconds. **“That toy won’t kill something like me… but it could be sold to the highest bidder to slaughter some unsuspecting heroes.”**

“I’m listening.”

**“I am Black Hat, I’ve been quite bored with fighting heroes lately, and have been searching for a new pastime that would allow me to still cause chaos and destruction… Stumbling upon you and this lovely carnage gave me the perfect idea.”**

“Black Hat… as in the strongest villain around. The one that’s killed at least, fifty heroes?” He got a nod in answer, “I’m Dr. Flug Slys, inventor and well, I guess murderer as well.”

Flug didn’t seem that concerned by the death around him at all. **“I can see that, though from how you reacted… I’d say that wasn’t the first time you’ve taken a life.”**

“Well… I did put on a disguise and mowed down a small party with the first version of this weapon. Ended up hitting a plane at that time and it crashed into a church nearby too. It was pretty good fun.” The inventor seemed to sigh wistfully as the memories came to him.

**“How delightfully evil of you…”**

Black Hat gave a grin that seemed much too wide for his face, visible eye almost glowing red. “So, what was that idea of yours anyway?”

**“Tell me, Doctor. How would you feel about selling your inventions to villains? They’d have a purpose other than just being used to kill a few lowly gangs.”**

“An interesting proposal… tell me more.”


	2. Fall of a True Heroine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young heroine tries to fight Black Hat, and sees a form no mortal should.

It was a calm night, the moon was full, the stars were shining, and a certain, now retired, villain was strolling towards his new lair after finishing a business deal with another villain. The weapons selling plan had been coming together wonderfully, Flug had so many deadly weapon ideas and just kept building them now that he had the funding and resources to be able to.

This deal had been for a device that turns a hero’s own powers against them, having their bodies think that the super power was an infection and attempt to destroy every cell that contained the DNA for it. It was basically a device that causes a very fast acting autoimmune disease in any super powered beings it hits.

Of course, there was also another figured following after Black Hat, a young heroine in a chameleon themed outfit. As he stepped into an open area, the hero revealed herself by leaping in front of him and staring him down. “Hold it right there Black Hat! I, Chameleon, am here to stop you!”

She got a blank look for her efforts as the villain took in what he was seeing. A girl most likely entering adulthood with red and green hair was pointing dramatically at him with a hateful look. **“Why don’t you go play elsewhere? I’m retired.”**

As much as he loves tormenting heroes, he is a busy man now. Flug said he’d have a new death ray ready to demonstrate when he returned from this latest deal. “Retired or not, you’re selling dangerous weapons to villains and I will stop you! You may have had an advantage with shapeshifting and laser vision in the past, but I know exactly how to counter both!”

Black Hat just rolled his eye, he almost regretted hiding his true nature from the heroes and villains. At least then he wouldn’t be dealing with this brat. **“Child, do you really think that’s all I can do. A good villain doesn’t reveal all of his abilities.”**

“And a good villain would also bluff to make it seem like he can do more than he really can.” Chameleon seemed to think she had everything figured out.

**“Or I do have other powers and never bothered to show them.”** He did not have time for this. Part of him wanted to show her exactly what she was dealing with and watch her go mad as many others had in the past. It would be very amusing, and someone with a broken mind would be a good test subject.

The heroine was about to comment when Black Hat’s form seemed to… unravel. Her eyes went wide as the area filled with gnashing teeth and glowing eyes, all trained on her. What he was not looking at was… indescribable. The very area seemed to expand as if to give this form, even more, room to reveal itself. The last coherent thought she had before silently screaming was ‘What kind of monstrosity is he?’

The villain watched as the hero collapsed to the ground eyes wide and face twisted in a silent scream. He loved seeing minds shatter from his true form. He forced himself to return to the form he kept so that… reality could understand him and began making his way over to the downed Chameleon.

To his surprise, she started blinking, face changing for terror to confusion, before landing on his face. “Who are you?”

So… her mind suppressed everything to protect itself? How interesting. **“I am Black Hat. A retired villain.”**

“Villain? What’s that?”

**“A villain is one that causes chaos and destruction in the name of evil.”**

“That… Sounds so fun! Can I be a villain?!” She was actually letting out an insane giggle, seems that her mind couldn’t fully save itself.

**“I don’t see why not. Or… you could help provide villains with the tools to cause chaos.”** He was starting to remember some things he had heard about Chameleon, mainly that she has several abilities of the species she was named after, and that she had super strength. She could prove very useful for security for Flug when he is not around.

“Ooh, Chaos sounds fun!” The former heroine had jumped up, excitedly bouncing in place. “So you just break stuff and you can cause chaos?”

**“Or kill someone, go on a rampage through a populated area, steal, fight a hero.”** He had never seen this effect of his true form on a mortal before. It was intriguing. He may need to keep her around to see how else her mind was affected.

“Sign me up!” She was jumping around now, almost a ball of energy. Though after a couple minutes she stopped, seeming confused. “Do you know what my name is?”

**“Your name? I do not, but you can always give yourself one later.”** So her mind had thrown out her very memories and identity to try and keep itself somewhat together. Yes, he needed to watch this one closely. **“Why don’t you come with me? I have an employee who makes many things that can create chaos.”**

“Sounds fun! Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect for anyone to really like this, so I'm glad that some of you guys do. Really inspired me to work on another oneshot for this series. I hope you all enjoyed it. Tell me your thoughts and any ideas you think would fit in this series.


	3. You Can't Rush Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or try to double cross it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place not long after Flug joins Black Hat as his head scientist.

In a lab within the Black Hat manor, a single scientist was rushing to finish a project for the fifth time for his boss. Black Hat seemed to think that he could make a perfect weapon without enough time to properly put it together. The last four attempts had blown up in the villain’s face, and he was kind of hoping this one would too, just so he can make a point on why rushing inventions does not end well.

He finished the laser just as his boss walked in, a blank expression on his face as he lifted it and pointed at the hero they had captured to test the device on. He pulled the trigger and the weapon exploded.

 **“Doctor, this is the fifth time you failed to create this device.”** There was a cold fury in Black Hat’s voice, several glowing red eyes opening on his back to glare at the man behind him.

“Well sir, creating inventions without mistakes like that tends to take longer than three hours. That small amount of time you gave me is bound to cause more disasters like that.” Flug was somewhat scared by the eyes, but he was standing his ground here. He needed time to be able to build these weapons.

**“I will give you once chance to prove this point of yours. Contact me once the weapon is done. If it fails again… well, I’ll leave that up to your imagination for now.”**

He felt a chill go down his spine at the tone in the villain’s voice, watching the other stalk out of the lab. He wasn’t scared, he knew he could create exactly what he was told to now. With that he got to work, now taking his time to ensure everything was done right.

* * *

 

He smirked under his bag as he held up the finished laser three days later. He walked into the office and presented the weapon. **“So it’s finally finished… Let’s test it. I trust the subject we had is still alive.”**

“A human can go a long time without food and I’ve ensured that the hero at least had water.” He never really cared how his test subjects were health-wise. He only did what was necessary to keep them alive. The two returned to the lab, Black Hat moving to stand before the weakened captive, pointing the weapon at them.

He pulled the trigger and this time, a beam shot out of it, screams echoing in the lab as soon as the hero was hit. It seemed as if they were in pure agony from it. He released the trigger and watch as the victim slumped forward as far as they could, panting and whimpering from the echoes of pain they still felt. **“Well, I’m impressed, you’ve made your point doctor. I will give you the time you need for your projects that we will be selling… Now get the Cam Bot ready, we have a commercial to air.”**

The robot activated, moving into position to start filming, hacking into the TVs of villains throughout the country.

**“Hello villains, it is I Black Hat. I’ve noticed many of you struggling to defeat those pests know as heroes and decided ‘Why not make it a business to provide weapons to make that job easier?’ And for that, I will demonstrate my first product. Doctor, show them exactly what the pain ray does to heroes.”**

Flug took the laser from his boss walking over as Cambot followed his movements, showing their captive. “It’s quite simple really. This device will cause intense pain like that of extreme torture in anyone the ray hits. Useful for forcing information out of captives without getting close enough to risk them trying to grab you to get free. It targets the brain and tricks it into thinking the nerves are sending pain singles from every inch of the body.”

He pointed the weapon, seeing the terror appear on the hero’s face, along with them begging to not have to go through it again. He pulled the trigger and grinned widely behind his mask at the loud, almost ear-piercing screams that rang out. Black Hat even had a sadistic smirk on his face at the sound. **“You all know how to contact me if you wish to purchase this device.”**

The broadcast stopped at the same time as the screaming. Flug almost seemed the be shaking before full blown laughter escaped him. Those screams were just music to his ears. He had never had the resources to build one this powerful before! “I am going to enjoy working with you sir! Especially if I can keep making things as powerful as this!”

 **“With the chaos your inventions will cause Doctor… I’d say the feeling’s mutual.”** Yes, this partnership was going to be very useful for him. A low chuckle escaped him as several calls came in over the communications device in the lab, each one a bid for the new weapon.

* * *

 

In the end, a villain named Dark Mark had won the device with a million. And now, the man was waiting in the main room with an aide to pick it up and hand over payment. Black hat stepped in Flug following after. The Aid walked forward with the money and the doctor stepped over, handing the weapon over while taking the payment.

“Pleasure doing business sir… but I’d like to test the device before I go.” Dark Mark took the ray and shot it at his own aid, the screaming immediately filling the room before it was cut off. The poor man collapsed to the floor shivering. “A very good weapon indeed… I am guessing your scientist there built it… a very smart man to have working for you…”

The villain smirks and fires at Black Hat, blinking at the lack of a reaction, even Flug is surprised. The ray is ripped from the back stabbing client’s hand by a tentacle as glowing red eyes start opening on the front of the more experienced villain’s hat. **“Doctor, I think you should leave. I need to have a** **p҉̛r͘iv̡͠ate ̷d̵i̧s͝c͘u͜͢s͝s͡įo̵̡͝n ̨̛͝w͘͡i̧͡͠t̢͜h҉ ̡̨͠o͠u͜͟r͢ ̛͟c͜͢l̨i͜e̛̛͜n̷͟t."̨͠**

Flug jumped at the other’s sudden voice change and grabbed the aid, dragging the prone man out and into his lab. The hero had been disposed of since there had been some severe nerve damage from multiple blasts from the ray.

“Why did… you save me?” The poor man was so confused as he was set in the seat the previous captive was kept in.

“Save you? I didn’t save you. I needed another test subject for my next invention and I highly doubt your boss will be leaving here in anything but a body bag… or however, it is that Black hat disposes of corpses.” The doctor hit a button and metal arms came from the chair trapping the new captive in it. He hummed at the panicked words spilling from the man’s lips as he walked out of his lab. It wouldn’t hurt to take a quick peek at what was going on with his boss.

As soon as he reached the doors to the main room, the right side of his face started to burn. It was a bit difficult to ignore, but he managed it. He slowly opened the door wide enough to see what was going on and froze. Dark Mark was still there, but his boss was missing, replaced by a massive being with countless eyes and gnashing teeth. Strange limbs were curled around the room, mouths on them snapping at the silently screaming villain.

The burning on his face felt worse and his mind was starting to swim from the sight of the monster that somehow was comfortable in the room that was supposedly too small to hold it. He shut the door quietly, slowly making his way back to his lab. The burning of his face and the swimming of his mind faded pretty quickly and he felt like he normally did at any other time. He decided to not bring up what he saw with Black Hat, to avoid whatever the other would do for disobeying him.

He sat down unconsciously grabbing a blue print. That thing in the main room… it was almost like it was draining what little sanity he had… He grinned widely behind his bag, now writing out plans for a new weapon. Though he had to stop when Black Hat walked in, dragging a twitching Dark Mark behind him. The man had wide vacant eyes and was silently mouthing gibberish as he was thrown onto a table. **“Flug, get the cambot ready, we have to go on air and advertise that the pain ray is being sold once more… and why you should never try to double cross me.”**

“Right away sir!”


	4. 5.0.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... is it immortal or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit shorter than the others. Just wanted to cover 5.0.5's origins for this series.

Flug was taking some time to work on a little side project that involved the comatose form of Dark Mark. That villain had never recovered from whatever that creature had done to him, though at least it’s giving him the opportunity to mess with genetic modification. He grinned as he got the final mix complete, a small compound that would slowly rewrite the man’s DNA over the course of several months. Then he’d just need to install the chip in his brain that would allow his mind to function so he can see what he had become.

Showing off what Dark Mark would become would make a very good second message as to why trying to double cross Black Hat Inc was a bad idea. Especially since the chip would make the modified villain behave the exact opposite of his original personality. Sort of an extra humiliation.

* * *

 

Demencia, the newest member of their little group, crawled into the lab, a small shudder going down Flug’s spine at seeing her. It was just a reminder as to why he now feared Black Hat. Losing his very sense of self was his greatest fear and his boss… caused a heroine to become someone completely different somehow. Something he never wanted to happen to him. But as long as he kept building useful inventions then at least he won’t have to worry too much.

“Ooh, what’s this blue thing?” She seemed pretty interested in the transformed Dark Mark. He still needed to open up that head and install the chip, but now the man was just a blue bear with a flower growing from his head.

“That is what’s become of someone dumb enough to try and double cross Black Hat. His mind is completely broken and I’ve turned him into something humiliating.” He was actually proud that the formula he had made even worked. It was the first time he had ever messed with the genetic and physical makeup of a living being.

“Sooo, how is it gonna be humiliating if the dude can’t even think?”

“Hehe, I made a little chip I’m gonna implant in his brain to make him function.” It was going to be one of the more fun parts of this side project. Poking around in a brain was something he enjoyed doing. In fact, since he had a couple hours before the next commercial and the new product was finished… he could install that chip and test it out.

* * *

 

Black hat stared at the cowering blue bear in Flug’s lab, somewhat irritated with it. Though there was some satisfaction in knowing that this was the idiot that thought he could use a weapon meant for humans on him. **“Shut that thing up before I kill it.”**

The whimpers were getting on his nerves. Unfortunately, nothing Flug would do helped because Demencia kept scaring the damn thing again. Finally, the villain had enough and created a bladed limb, impaling the thing through the forehead. To everyone’s shock, the bear survived. **“Doctor… how the hell is this thing still alive?”**

“I don’t know sir. But I’ll run some tests to see just what… 5.0.5 Will survive.” This was actually very fascinating to him. Did he somehow create something immortal?


	5. Murder and Birthmarks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug has a dream of the past and Black Hat sees what's under the bag. (Plus art)

A young teen grinned as he finished lining the house with an interesting invention he had created before sneaking back inside and to the birthday gifts. He reached into the bag that was for him and removed a pair of swim goggles that were tinted, a paper back with eye holes, and what looked like a handmade toy gun. He put the bag and goggles on, covering his brunette hair, brown and green eyes, and the large birthmark covering his face. He flipped the switch on the ‘toy’ and heard a high pitch sound from it.

With a dark chuckle, he pulled a switch from his pocket and flipped it. A blue field surrounding the house and surprising the guests. He pointed the laser at the window and fired, hitting the teen this party was for. A good portion of the kid’s torso was vaporized, wide eyes staring out at the stunned guests before falling forward. The killer jumped through the window then, and with an insane laugh, opened fire on the other guest.

It was chaos, people trying to escape only to be electrocuted by the field, those not fast enough losing limbs and even portions of their own heads. There was blood and corpses everywhere, the one causing it all laughing and enjoying the chaos and destruction he was causing. At some point, someone tackled the teen, knocking him to the ground. He accidentally fired twice and while trying to fight the ‘hero’ off, a strange sound like a plane losing altitude filled the air.

The source was discovered when a passenger plane crashed a few blocks away, hitting the church, which everyone knew was holding a funeral that day. The one trying to fight the killer was frozen in shock, long enough for the gun to be pointed at his head and fired. The would-be hero was shoved off and the carnage continued. Once everyone was dead, the teen chuckled and deactivated the field, collecting it and leaving the area. He had to dispose of all evidence that he had done this after all.

* * *

 

Flug jerked awake, paper bag slightly crooked and revealing a slight mark on his chin. He fixed it and stretched, looking down at his blueprint that he was working on. He yawned a bit, though he did have a wide grin under his bag. He had such a wonderful dream… well, it was more of a memory of his first true field test of his inventions. Both had worked so well that day. All the carnage that had happened had been so much fun even.

He looked at the time and blinked, it was later than he thought. He probably slept through his normal time for dinner too. He got up and stretched, removing his bag and goggles for the time being. He highly doubted any of the other residents would care about a birthmark covering a good portion of his face. It was a bit weird looking but he never had a problem with it in the past… it was just too noticeable.

He left his lab and made his way down to the kitchen, deciding to make a simple late night snack. He got in there and blinked when he realized Black Hat was sitting at the table going through paper work and eating something that made his head feel fuzzy. He shook it off and walked to the fridge to grab some eggs. “Hello, sir.”

 **“Flug.”** It was a simple greeting from the villain, who was distracted with his work. Soon enough he had a couple eggs fried and on a plate. He sat across from his boss after grabbing a fork and just focused on eating. There was an odd burning from his birthmark, but it was easy to ignore. It’s been happening on and off for as long as he lived.

He jumped when he noticed that Black Hat was leaning closer with an odd expression. **“What is on your face?”**

“Oh, it’s just a birthmark. I keep it covered so people don’t recognize me.” He shrugged, giving a wide, crooked grin. “Don’t need to have people trying to throw me in an insane asylum.”

 **“I see.”** The villain returned to his seat, going back to his paperwork, but there was an odd smirk on his face as he did. Like he was aware of something that Flug wasn’t. **“Finish eating and go do whatever it is you humans do at night.”**

The scientist blinked and rushed to finish his eggs, hopping up and taking care of his dishes before darting back to his lab.

 **“So… that old friend got reborn. Should have known that a human that adored chaos that much had to have some connection…”** It was always fun to find humans he put trackers on reincarnated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I ended up redesigning Flug for this story so I removed the image in the chapter


	6. Invention Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three moments that take place after some of the shorts.

Flug was trying so hard not to growl, his anti-gravity device didn’t even get to be showcased as he had wanted. He had been planning to explain how it was meant to be a trap for heroes, but instead, things just went to hell. Thankfully that wasn’t a live commercial.

**“Flug, what gave you the right to change my demand for an anti-gravity ray to this device?”** Black Hat's tone seemed calm, but the many eyes that had formed on his boss, all glaring, said otherwise.

“I was thinking it would be great to market a device to trick heroes into trapping themselves since anti-gravity rays are kind of overdone, but I didn’t really get a chance to explain that idea.” The scientist was honestly terrified, but he was standing his ground. His meek and easily frightened persona for the commercials was just that, a persona.

**“A trap?”** Well at least the eyes were gone, and there was some interest in the villain’s tone.

“Most villains are a bit stupid and have the button or remote to disable their greatest weapons being very obvious… so what if the obvious ‘off’ button was actually a trap. Something that would say… force the hero to float away from the weapon and be unable to reach it.” Flug seemed quite proud of his idea. After all, villains never seemed to think of making ‘emergency shut off’ a trap to stop heroes.

**“Hmm, that is a marketable idea… Get 5.0.5 and Demencia into a testing chamber and set up the ‘trap’ to demonstrate. We’ll be reshooting this live.”** Black Hat stalked out of the room, cambot following after him.

The commercial went off without any issues this time, and villains were all calling in for a chance to get one. It was a huge order, but with a blueprint for the working device, it wasn’t too long before all orders were built and shipped out. Though he did make one that was bolted down in Demencia’s room since she seemed to really enjoy floating under the device’s effects.

**“Well doctor, this was one of our most sought-after product… well if you ignore the ray that made any super powered hero’s own immune system quickly kill them.”** It was a good thing there was a limited number of those, with a limited number of shots. After all, evil isn’t meant to be easy, it’s an art that should provide some challenge.

“Thank you, sir. I’m actually getting ready to start drawing out plans for a security system for lairs. Something that will be impossible to get past unless you know exactly how it’s laid out.”

**“Then get to it, doctor.”**

* * *

 

How could he have been so stupid as to forget to install an off button?! What was he thinking?! Flug was pacing his lab, so glad that had been a practice shoot and not a live commercial. Though he was more focused on cursing himself for making that mistake. At least now he had a bit of time to recreate the system… with an off button included.

“Man Flug, I have never seen Black Hat so mad before!” Demencia had crawled into the lab while he was scolding himself.

“Not now! I need to put the entire system back together!” He would not mess up like that again.

* * *

 

After Demencia had gotten a hold of the device and created her own Black Hat, it had been destroyed and Flug was tasked with destroying ALL the copies of his boss. Even the one that was an exact copy. Though it might have to do with the lack of powers that one had. He had destroyed three out of four, but the… dumb one was missing. He had a feeling that a certain ex-hero was behind it.

With a sigh, the scientist grabbed one of his rays and walked out of his lab, beginning the search for the missing copy. He went through several rooms, each one either having nothing, his boss, or 5.0.5 cleaning. Eventually, he found Demencia with the copy’s hat and overcoat on and giggling, seems she was putting together a very poor Black Hat costume.

“Demencia! Where’s that copy?!”

She turned, grinning at Flug in a somewhat sadistic way. “I threw it in the incinerator after I got his hat and jacket.”

“You did? I didn’t think you’d want to destroy any copy of Black Hat.” He was completely confused now. Wasn’t she head over heels in love with their boss.

“You mean the whole ‘crush’ thing?” She had even used air quotes when she said the word crush. “It’s an act. Annoys him and causes more chaos in this place.”

Well… that actually made a lot of sense. At least it wasn’t some disturbing crush on a being outside human understanding. He may be disturbed by Demencia, but… he didn’t think Black Hat would have ever returned her faked feelings for him and Flug honestly didn’t want her heart to be broken.

“Well… thanks for taking care of that one. I’ve got a new project I need to get started on, so please don’t cause any trouble.”

She let out a cackle but gave him a thumbs up. “I’m just gonna finish my Black Hat costume and use it to scare 5.0.5.”


	7. Chameleon Revealed and Flugnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some heroes see exactly what became of their old comrade... and some heroes seem to think Flug is not a willing employee of the Black Hat Organization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry I hadn't updated in so long. Writer's block hit hard. But now I'm back! There's gonna be a second part to this chapter, so look forward to it!

A group of heroes were standing before the manor, eyeing the security system warily. One of the females of the group, a speedster in a red and white costume, spoke up. “Soooo… how are we gonna get past this?”

“The best hero we know has his scientist working on disabling the security remotely, we just have to wait.” The leader, a man in a brown, bear-themed costume replied. As soon as he stopped speaking the entire security system shut down. The heroes were about to move forward when a green and pink blur came out of nowhere, slamming into the speedster, a flash of spiked metal being caught just before her head was caved in.

The blur landed in front of them, revealing a familiar, insanely grinning young girl. “Blackie told me to take care of you guys and had Fluggy shut down the security so I could play.”

“Chameleon?” The leader gasped, “Why are you working for that villain?! You’re one of us!”

“Who’s Chameleon? Name’s Dementia! I think bag boy said you were… Bearwere? Real dumb name you know, you’d think a really low-class villain would pick a name like that.” Said girl shrugged before grinning sadistically. “Now… we’re gonna play a game. You guys are gonna run, and I’m gonna chase you and bash your heads in with my mace!”

Demencia did in-fact have a mace on her, it was decorated with stickers, though half were now covered in the dead hero’s blood. She gave a wide grin and leaped forward, caving in the head of a tiger-themed heroine next. The rest retreated, the chameleon-like villain giving chase with loud cackles.

//////

Demencia burst into the lab, covered in blood and pouting. “Fluggy! The Bearwere guy got away! Can you track him down?! I want his head to add to my collection I just started of crushed skulls!”

She blinked, seeing the lab trashed and Flug nowhere to be seen. “Okay… There is no way he’d leave this place so trashed… did an invention blow up and knock him out?”

She tilted her head, thinking before grinning and running off. He had to be in the infirmary Black Hat added after a test subject got loose and injured the bag wearing scientist the first, and last, time. She burst into the room to see it empty, causing her to frown. Did 5.0.5 take Flug back to his room after treating his injuries? She crawled into the vents and after a few minutes, dropped down into the scientist’s room, seeing him missing from there as well.

“Oh! He’s probably going over an invention with Black Hat!” She giggled, returning to the vents and making her way to her boss’ office. She dropped down once more, blinking at seeing just Black Hat working on paperwork… well he was, now he was just glaring at her.

 **“What do you want Demencia?”** He was lowly growling as he spoke, eye narrowing dangerously.

“Where’s Flug? I can’t find him anywhere and that Bearwere hero got away and I want to add his crushed skull to my collection!” She was bouncing in place, looking somewhat concerned now. She may annoy Flug for fun, but he was a friend in her opinion.

**“He’s not in the lab?”**

“It’s completely trashed so I thought something blew up and checked the infirmary thing you added but he wasn’t there, so I checked his room and he wasn’t there either… Sooooooo! I figured he was in a meeting with you and came here!” She stopped bouncing and frowned, eyes narrowing.

**“Demencia, get the security footage from the lab ready.”**

//////

Bearwere and the few surviving members of his team were currently arguing. He wanted to remove the ‘rescued’ scientist’s paper bag, thinking he was forced to wear it, while Checkered Brute wanted to keep it on in-case it was a coping mechanism.

Flug… well, he just wanted to get back to his lab and start fixing up what these idiots destroyed. All those wonderfully deadly weapons, ruined because some heroes thought he was being held against his will and forced to work for his boss. Really, was it that hard to think a scientist that seemed timid and fearful on camera was acting and actually loved his job?

He rolled his eyes behind his goggles and discretely lifted a small gun from his pocket, it had one shot left, but it would serve its purpose. He fired it at Checkered, since that one destroyed the most of his work with his super strength, and hid the weapon. The hero smacked where he got shot and mumbled about mosquitoes. The poison in it would take effect in good enough time.

He watched bored as the arguing continued before the strongman made a sound of pain before collapsing, blood starting to leak from his mouth. Flug really loved his little autoimmune weapon. One of his best ideas, even with the limited number of shots. Turning a hero’s own immune system against them and supercharging it is a beautiful thing in his opinion. While the rest of the team was distracted, he pulled a much better version of the gun that got him hired out, along with a paralyzing agent. Demencia would probably want Bearwere for herself since he escaped her.

//////

Demencia broke down the door to the room that should contain Flug, Black Hat looming behind her, a mass of tentacles and claws coming from his back. They both blinked at the carnage in the room, there was blood and dismembered limbs everywhere, along with Flug having a chat with a paralyzed and horrified Bearwere. “Really don’t understand how you guys thought I was some stupid civilian that was being held against my will. No matter how ‘fearful’ I was on camera I took obvious pride in my inventions.”

The villain let out a low chuckled and stalked into the room, the extra limbs returning to his body. “ **Well, doctor I see you have this situation handled.”**

“That I do sir. Demencia, I got that one that got away. Figured you’d want to kill him after… I use him for the next commercial’s demonstration.”

Said female let out a loud squeal of joy, already jumping in place. She was just happy to get another skull for her new collection.

//////

TVs all over the world, in homes, stores, and on buildings suddenly turned to static. Some even turning on and going to static out of nowhere, scaring the owners. After several moments, an image appeared, showing the infamous Black Hat grinning darkly at the viewer, a surprisingly calm scientist standing off to the side.

 **“Greetings lesser villains, pathetic heroes, and the lowly masses of this pitiful planet. I am Black Hat.”** His eyes seemed to be staring into the souls of all who were watching, fear freezing the normal civilians and police in place, while the heroes were just frozen in shock. Villains everywhere were just confused, since when were Black Hat’s commercials shown to every living being in the world?

 **“I normally only broadcast to villains, but today I am making an exception. A group of heroes attempted to ‘rescue’ my scientist here, thinking I was holding him against his will.”** The villain used air quotes at the word rescue, even rolling his visible eye.

“Really ridiculous in my opinion. Yes, I fear Black Hat, but… who wouldn’t fear the most powerful villain in the world.” Flug’s words just made the grin on his boss grow even wider, wide enough to seem unnatural. “I, of course, happily slaughtered the idiot heroes myself… though I did keep one alive for… a demonstration of what I can create.”

The camera turned to show a restrained and gagged Bearwere, Demencia standing next to him holding a small knife with an odd addition to the handle. “This is a special weapon that can restructure itself to whatever you want it to be. Dementia here will be showing you how it can be used on pathetic heroes that think they know how things really are.”

She grinned and pressed a button on the handle, the knife cycling through several different weapons, some of them were a chainsaw, a bladed whip, and a cleaver, before settling on her personal favorite, a mace. With that, she began using her new weapon to break every bone she felt like, starting with his legs. The spikes on the mace left bleeding holes in his skin and his screams could be heard through the gag.

Civilians looked away, villains crowed with laughter, and heroes watched in horror recognizing the girl for who she had been in the past. The phones in the video were ringing already, villains wanting this new product for themselves.

 **“Before we take any orders, the doctor here has one more thing he’d like to say to any heroes getting stupid ideas about him.”** Black Hat just grinned wider when he heard Demencia cave in Bearwere’s skull, a dark chuckle escaping him.

Flug stepped forward, taking the center of the camera’s view as he removed his bag, revealing his face to the world. “I take great pride in my work, especially if it can cause chaos and destruction to the world. The money’s a great bonus as well. I’ve already been arrested and tried for many, many counts of murder all in the name of testing what I made. If it wasn’t for my boss here… well, I’d probably still be in an asylum right now.”

The scientist started chuckling just as the broadcast cut off. One viewer was staring in shock, mind trying to wrap around what was just revealed. “I… thought he died when that transfer bus blew up... Little bro’s… alive.”


	8. Brotherly Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two brothers catching up.

The lab was quiet outside of the sounds of keys being pressed, a hunched figure working hard to get through several protections in some remote system. While the figure worked another peeked into the room curiously, silently moving closer to look over the shoulder of the working one. “What exactly are you doing doctor?”

“Sir, no offense, but this is something family related, so fuck off.” The newcomer just raised their hands up and backed out of the lab, just as the scientist got through the defenses. “Well little bro, let’s have a chat and catch up.”

//////

Flug was grinning darkly under his bag, working on a very special device designed to torture any captured heroes. Unlike the ray he had built in the past, this device caused physical harm. Right now he was busy programming it to vivisect any unfortunate being held within it. Though he did stop when the monitor closest to him suddenly showed a video feed, showing a very familiar face in it.

“Big bro, it’s been so long! Though I don’t appreciate you hacking into my systems to talk to me, Evette.” He pulled off his bag to give an irritated look as he attached a webcam to the monitor.

“It’s Dr. Slug now. And think of it as some payback for all the times you attempted to bury me alive as a kid… and for nearly killing our sister when you shoved her into that sinkhole.”

“Dr. Slug… Oh! You’re a former villain now working for some boring hero! Shame you’re letting yourself be reformed, so much potential for chaos and destruction wasted.” Flug leaned back in his seat, smirking at his brother.

Slug just glared through his goggles, eyes glancing at the mark taking up half of his brother’s face. “I don’t need to be scolded by someone that faked their own death to escape the asylum. So… Black Hat broke you out and now you work for that monster.”

“Wrong, I broke myself out and killed everyone in the transfer vehicle to cover my tracks! I met Black Hat later on and he was impressed with the weapon I built… so now I work for him! Wonderful job, my inventions get a purpose, killing innocents and causing mass chaos, I get to torture heroes, and I’m paid quite well.” The younger snickered, loving the look of shock his brother now sported.

“They… said you had been getting better in there.” Slug was trying to wrap his mind around it. He remembered the doctor telling his parents about the progress that Flug had been making. How the medicine they were giving him helped with the mental issues he had.

“All an act! I pretended to take my meds and spat them out into a little compartment I made in my wall.” He was quite proud of his act, everyone had been completely fooled. “Those damn pills made it hard for me to think or even feel! Why the hell would I take them when they clouded my mind and made it impossible to plan?!”

“Because you needed the help! You still do! Your mind is sick! Hell, you tried to vivisect your lab partner in college and replace her organs with genetically modified ones! She was lucky you were caught before you could even make the first cut!”

“Slug… I was going to improve her… and install a little something to make her a very loyal servant. She could have gotten me so many subjects. That damn professor set my genetic work back so much… Hmm, I think I’ll have Demencia capture that guy for me… need a test subject for my new invention once it’s done… Oh! And I should get Sally in here too! I perfected part of the modifications I was gonna give her, I’ve got even more I can do now.” Flug’s grin was disturbing as he spoke, absently reaching out to cut off the call when a figure peeked out from behind his brother.

The figure… actually looked a lot like Black Hat except in white… with straight white teeth instead of the sharp green of his boss. “Who… is that and why do they look like my boss?”

Slug spun around, an irritated noise leaving him. “White Hat I told you this was family business! Get the fuck out of my lab!”

“Sorry doctor, I heard yelling and was concerned.” White Hat had a frown as he backed out of the video feed.

“Huh, weird guy… anyway, Slug, I must seriously go. I don’t think we’ll be speaking again after this. I’ll be improving my security. Goodbye brother.” He cut off the transmission and moved to the computer hooked to his firewall and other security for the network. He needed to make sure even his brother couldn’t get in again.

//////

 **“Did you just say your brother worked for that irritating White Hat?”** Black Hat looked ready to murder someone as he glared at his scientist.

“Unfortunately, he had been such a good villain before working for that hero.” Flug shrugged slightly, he was just glad Demencia was already out getting both people he requested. “That White Hat guy looked a lot like you actually, just… a bit idiotic-looking.”

 **“He thinks he needs to be my opposite, a hero to my villainy. He’d probably claim we were siblings if he could bring himself to lie.”** The villain was starting to pace, his form shifting and eyes began to appear on different parts of his body. The shadow on the wall was becoming a writhing mass of what looked like tentacles and gnashing teeth. It was actually both fascinating and somewhat frightening for the human in the room.

“Well, I improved the firewall so those two won’t be getting access to the network anytime soon.”

 **“̷Y̴oų̷ ̕bet̢҉t͡e̵r̢̛ ̵p̴͝ra̸̛y̨ th͘ę͢͜y d͢͠o̕n̵͠͠’̕t͏̧͢ ̵͢d͜͜ǫcto͟͞r.”** Black Hat’s voice had deepened to a low growl, soft whispering heard behind it. It was different than his normal enraged voice, like when he became furious during the review of Boxmore and it’s idiot leader Buttman. It felt like the sound was grating on what little sanity Flug had left.

“Don’t worry sir, I’ve got plans for a special AI that will keep upgrading our firewalls and defenses constantly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I kind of like the Heroic AU. It feels like it would be a fun concept to have alongside the general story.


	9. Heroes' Database

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bored Flug does some hacking.

The lone scientist of the Black Hat Organization was busy hacking into the main database of the Hero’s Association. He had gotten his latest batch of inventions finished ahead of schedule for the newest catalog for villains, so he figured it might be fun to see how the heroes of the world classified the different villains. He grinned under his bag once he got in, deciding to first look up the former hero now working for his boss.

_Name: Demencia (Formally Chameleon)_

_Age: 20_

_Species: Human_

_Gender: Female_

_Threat Level: City-wide_

_Powers: Invisibility, Wall-climbing, super strength_

_Known information: She was once a member of the association but somehow lost her mind and became a loyal servant of Black Hat. Seems to be obsessed with said villain as well._

“Interesting, Never knew Demencia had that power.” Flug had seen her use her other two abilities, but the invisibility was something she seemed to have forgotten. “Hmm, let's see if there’s anything on my big bro.”

_Name: Slug Slys_

_Age: 31_

_Species: Human_

_Gender: Male_

_Threat Level: None_

_Powers: None_

_Known information: A very intelligent scientist that has been reformed and now works under White Hat to provide inventions to help subdue villains. Once held an entire small city hostage._

“A small city? Heh, Jefe held the entire world hostage until he got bored.” Though that accomplishment was impressive for a human… He wondered if the database knew what his boss was.

_Name: Black Hat_

_Age: Unknown_

_Species: Human? (he might be a demon)_

_Gender: Male(?)_

_Threat Level: Universal (Did we seriously have to make a new level for this guy?)_

_Powers: Shapeshifting, laser vision, Can induce insanity? (Maybe even more)_

_Known information: The most dangerous villain known to the association, do not engage if you can help it. He has no qualms about tearing any heroes he meets to pieces and has even killed villains that have turned against him. There are rumors he’s been spotted around the world for several centuries and might not even be from this planet originally. Whether or not these are true, he’s dangerous. Though he is not seen in public often due to retiring out of boredom to start a business aiding villains._

“A demon? Seems a bit too lowly for Jefe… unless he’s an arch-demon…” Flug shrugged it off, doing some more browsing through the database. He did chuckle at finding an entry for himself, deciding to look at it for fun.

_Name: Flug Slys_

_Age: 24_

_Species: Human_

_Gender: Male_

_Threat Level: Global_

_Powers: None_

_Known Information: Slys is a dangerous mad scientist that has a history of cruel behaviors even from childhood. He was the cause of a mass murder in a small town at the age of 14 as well as a terrible plane crash on the same day that took out an entire church having mass. He currently works for Black Hat and has built many devices responsible for the deaths of many heroes. He is also an escapee from the Hatsville Mental Center after causing the bus he was in to crash and murdering every passenger inside. He had been sent there after being caught attempting to experiment on a student at the local college. He is, in fact, the younger brother of the reformed villain Slug Slys._

He chuckled, leaning back a bit. It felt good to get recognition for that test run of his first weapon. Though the reminder of being sent to that asylum irritated him… at least he still had professor Brown to torture when he got too annoyed with the memory.

**“Doctor, did you finish the newest weapons for the catalog?”** Black Hat stalked into the room, frowning slightly. The newest edition was to be released in just two days after all.

“Of course Jefe. They are all set up on that table over there.” Flug let out a soft hum, scrolling back to the file on his boss. He was tempted to hack into it to add a few… extra things he knew that would probably frighten the heroes.

**“Is… that the Hero Association’s database of villains?”** The ancient being seemed surprised… and pleased that the scientist actually got into it.

“Yes, it is. I was thinking of editing a few of these to mess with those heroes… want me to add to yours, sir?”

**“Hmm… tempting.”** He looked over the file, making an offended noise at the species listed for him. **“Change the species. I am not mortal… nor a pathetic demon.”**

“Right away sir. What should I put under species?”

**“Tell them to read Lovecraft if they want an idea of what I am.”**

That… interested Flug. “Should I change the age to older than time too?”

**“Just species.”**

//////

The Hero’s Association was in a panic, an outsider managed to edit one of the files of their villain database and downloaded the entire hero database as well. The worst part was none of their technical experts could track the source… the only reason anyone had an idea of who did the hacking was because the hacker was confident enough to sign his work.

_Name: Black Hat_

_Age: Unknown_

_Species: **Black Hat says you pathetic heroes should read Lovecraft’s works to get an idea of what he is. (Flug Slys)**_

_Gender: Male(?)_

_Threat Level: Universal (Did we seriously have to make a new level for this guy?)_

_Powers: Shapeshifting, laser vision, Can induce insanity? (Maybe even more)_

_Known information: The most dangerous villain known to the association, do not engage if you can help it. He has no qualms about tearing any heroes he meets to pieces and has even killed villains that have turned against him. There are rumors he’s been spotted around the world for several centuries and might not even be from this planet originally. Whether or not these are true, he’s dangerous. Though he is not seen in public often due to retiring out of boredom to start a business aiding villains. **(Your databases are too easy to hack you know. -Flug)**_

“What does Lovecraft have to do with Black Hat?” The woman in charge of maintaining the database was confused, not really understanding what Flug was implying.

“I’ve read those works… there’s no mention of a villain like Black Hat in any of them.” Another spoke up, before letting out a chuckle. “Maybe he’s related to Cthulhu?”

The rest of the staff laughed at the joke, not noticing a concerned White Hat watching everything while Slug just stared at the staff. “Pretty bold of that guy to leave a hint like that huh boss.”

“Very… hopefully, I won’t need to interfere in any of this. I don’t think their minds could handle the truth…” The hero let out a soft sigh, leaving. His employee following after.


	10. Jealousy Part 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new villain comes to the manor and shows a stranger interest in the resident scientist.

The doorbell of the manor went off, echoing through the hallways. 5.0.5 answered the door, making a soft noise at seeing the villain known as The Maw standing there. “I have an appointment with Black Hat and his scientist about ordering a commissioned device.”

 **“Right this way Maw.”** Black Hat himself seemed to materialize out of the shadows nearby, smirking at the man that had by then moved into the foyer.

“Ah, Black Hat, you are as stealthy as they claim.” He followed the ancient being, examining the paintings he passed by. Most were of the Eldritch himself, the eyes seeming to follow his every move. Others… well, they looked like they belonged among Lovecraft’s works. “Are you a fan of Lovecraft? I’ve noticed a few that look like they are based on the horrors he wrote of.”

 **“You could say that.”** The more skilled villain only seemed amused by the question, after all, he was of the same species that showed up in those books often. It didn’t take too much longer to reach the lab, Flug already having a notebook and blank blueprints out. It was good to see the scientist ready for the meeting with this client. **“Just explain what you want to Dr. Flug and he will get started on your commission once a price is decided upon.”**

“Of course, sir.” Maw bowed slightly and walked over to the bag wearing man. He looked the scientist over and hummed softly. “I require a device that can shoot a poison that will disable a hero’s powers. At least, temporarily. As well as a function that can fire electricity once the hero cannot use their abilities.”

“Sounds easy enough. I’ve actually started development on a chemical that can neutralize a hero’s powers for up to an hour.” Flug was already drawing out plans on one of the unused blueprints.

“I am glad to hear that, I do have one more question. Why do you continue to wear that bag? You’ve already shown your gorgeous face to the world.”

Black Hat had been standing back until then, listening to the request, but hearing this lesser villain’s last statement made an odd anger settle in his being. It was somewhat confusing to him, why did he care if some villain flirted with Flug?

“I’m used to it. Why don’t you discuss prices with my boss while I work on the plans for your commission?”

“Very well, though I had been hoping to have a little conversation with you before I left.” Maw grinned, before turning to the older villain, freezing slightly. The Eldritch’s expression was calm, but… his shadow appeared to be a writhing mass of tentacles and gnashing teeth. Though once he blinked the shadow just seemed to be the being’s normal silhouette.

**“We will discuss the price in my office.”**

//////

It had been a couple hours since Maw had left the lab, and Flug had gotten the blueprints done and was now working on a prototype for the gun. He could finish the chemical after he got it to fire electricity. He heard the door open, but since there was nothing being broken, he assumed it was either 5.0.5 or Black Hat checking in on him. Though he was proven wrong when the villain from earlier leaned against the desk he was working at.

“Do you need something?” He kept his tone polite, though he wished to be left alone to work.

“I just wanted to talk a bit is all. You’ve gotten a lot of work done in the time I left, so I’m sure a break is in order anyway gorgeous.” Maw winked, making the scientist internally gag.

“Fine, what did you want to discuss?” His tone was bored now, hoping to show a disinterest in the other villain even being in his lab.

“Well, your work is quite fascinating, you can make so many incredible weapons… and yet you have no one else working in this lab helping you… It must be tough to make every order on your own.”

“I prefer not having anyone in my lab while I work.” Flug frowned deeply under his bag. Was this another idiot wanting to have him switch to working with them? He already stated in his world-wide announcement he enjoyed working under Black Hat.

Maw just chuckled, reaching over to try and slip his hand under that bag, only for the scientist to move away. “No need to play shy, I just want to see that gorgeous face of yours.”

Unknown to either, Black Hat had entered the lab not too long ago. His teeth were bared in a snarl, claws digging into his own palm as extra limbs seemed to sprout from his body. Maw was trying his patience today. That lesser villain had already tried to convince him to sign Flug over to him and was rejected at every offer, and now the idiot was trying to flirt with HIS scientist!

The ancient being felt his anger grow when Maw moved to try and corner Flug at the table. **“Maw, I suggest you stop harassing my scientist and leave my property now before I decide to triple the price for your commission… or just have it canceled altogether.”**

“Of course Black Hat, I did not mean to be an inconvenience to you or your employees.” The other villain turned and quickly grabbed the scientist’s hand to press a kiss to the back of it before leaving. Once the man left a loud snarl escaped Black Hat as he tore Flug’s glove off and used his heat vision to destroy it.

“Jefe, is everything alright?” This behavior was odd, even for his boss. He had never seen the ancient being act like this over a simple gesture, even if the kiss on the back of his glove was unwanted.

 **“̕U͞p҉d̢a҉̴ţe̕҉҉ ̧͞y̧o͝ur͡ ͡s̡͟e̴c̸͝͡u̷r̵͟͜i͠ty̡͝ s͡y̡s͜t̴̕e̷m̶̨̛ t̴ơ̸͘ ̴̴͝k͘e̕͢ep̶͢ ͏Ma̵w ǫ͘͞uţ ̷̕͡o͝͏̸f̶ y͡҉͏o̵u̡͡r l҉͜a͜b͜… ͟a̷̵͢n̨͟d͘ ͘f̢͢a̕͠r͘ ̷f̶r̷om ͘͠y̛o̡͠u̷r̸͠ ̢͏p̸̶͡e҉r҉s̕͡͝o͝n̶̡͜ as̸ ̕p̢͏o͏ss͟͡i͝b̶̛le̶.̸͡ ͢H͜e̕͡ w͡a͡s͟͟ ̢͝͞t̵͢r͘y͞įn͟͠͠g̡͟ ̛҉t͢o ͏̶c̶o̷͜n̶v͟͡i̵̴n͘͘cȩ̛͡ ̸̢͝me̕ ̷͝t͏̨ǫ͞ ̧͜şi͏g̕͝͞n̶̛͢ ͝y̶͞o̸̕͡u̢͠ ҉̷̸o͟v̨͢͝e҉̡r̵ ̸̡a̛͡s͠ ͟͜hį͠s̛ ͠s̶̢̛c̶̕i̸̢e͟͠͡ņ̛͢t͢i̵s͞͡t҉͞ e̵҉͘ar͢l̸i̶͞er͡.”̸͠͡** There was that odd tone of voice, the deep growl with the soft whispers behind it that made his mind itch and feel like it was trying to crawl out of his skull.

“Of course, Jefecito. I will do that right away.” At the confirmation of his orders, Black Hat stormed out of the lab, low growls and hisses escaping him. He didn’t even understand his anger over Maw’s actions in the lab. He had never felt that kind of rage for a small trifle like that before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually gonna be turning the world this story takes place in, into an AU. So check out my tumblr for more stuff for the Maddening AU! 
> 
> https://glitched-perseverance.tumblr.com


	11. Jealousy Part 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demencia might be onto something here.

Maw had returned to the manor to pick up the device he ordered, blinking when Black Hat and Demencia arrived to present it. “I thought that your adorable scientist would be delivering it.”

**“He’s busy working on the next catalog. Hand over the payment, and get out with your order, we are all very busy today.”**

The lesser villain smirked, an amused spark in his eyes. “Very well.”

A case that was filled with the agreed amount was handed over and the weapon was exchanged for it. Maw looked it over, seeing that there was a good number of darts in it, most likely the poison he asked for. “This is very well-built, your precious scientist is a very talented inventor. Do treat him right, and maybe make a move before someone steals him away.”

Demencia started snickering at that, much to her boss’ annoyance. **“If you are done wasting my time with nonsense, I suggest you leave before the security system reactivates and thinks you are an intruder. The Hatbots can be quite sadistic with unwanted guests.”**

Maw just chuckled and left through the front door, grinning teasingly. “You do have good taste though, he’s quite gorgeous sir.”

Demencia began full-on laughing at that, even though the lesser villain was no longer there. “What made him decide to tease you about Flug?”

**“I do not know, but it is only nonsense. That pathetic villain had been distracting Dr. Flug with… flirting before I made him leave.”** He actually growled out the word ‘flirting’, shadows flickering around him slightly.

That just made the former hero start cackling, now rolling on the ground from her amusement. “You were jealous! You actually got jealous someone was hitting on Fluggy!”

**"͊̆ͦ̊ͩ̑͠͏̴̘̤Ẹ̴̟̹͇̺̖͍̗͊̓̕͝N͙̱̭͎͒͐̓́̉ͨ̑̚O͗̓ͥ͠҉̴͇̹͕͍̮̘Uͬͣͩ̌̈̿̊҉̶̥̦G̱͍̩̤̺͎̥̗ͭ̌ͣ͆H̛̜̺̬̋͛̓̚͠!̩̥̖͇̝͔̠̄͡"̢̙̜̩͍̚**

“Heh, okay. I’ll stop for now.” Demencia had a strange glint in her eye, one he didn’t like one bit. Black Hat was about to give an order, but the girl has quickly fled into the vents.

**“I’m going to need to keep a close eye on her it seems.”**

//////

The Eldritch being walked into the lab, a very well-known villain had stopped by to order a commission of her own, citing that Maw had nothing but good things to say about what he had ordered. **“Lady Sanguine, if you…”**

Black Hat froze, visible eye beginning to turn red. He did not expect to come in to see his ‘guest’ draped over Flug and pressing a kiss to this cheek, especially since the bag he wore was lifted up. White hot rage filled him. This lower being was touching HIS scientist! “S-sir!”

The tone of voice the scientist had was one that was clearly uncomfortable and terrified. He honestly had been caught by surprise when the client he had been speaking to suddenly flopped onto his shoulder and began lifting his bag. And now his boss looked ready to kill them both.

“Lord Black Hat, so nice to see you again. I do hope I’m not causing any trouble. Your scientist here was so adorable I had to show a little affection.” Sanguine purred out her words, now wrapping an arm around Flug’s.

**“The commission is canceled. Get out.”**

“I beg your pardon?” She didn’t even sound offended, just amused.

**"̛̖̯͍̱̺̼̄̓͐̽͢ͅG̷̙̳͋͌̀̊͐̕Ẽ̛̤̣͍͉̼̤̙͚̽͝T̰̮͓͇͓̓ͧͥ͢͟ ͚̲͕̂ͫ̉̽̿͜O̡̻̞͔̝͈̐̏̐͂̚U̷͕̣̼͚̬͙͛̆ͣ̾ͦͅT̼͕̻̻͓̺͖̰́͋ ̞̖̯̻̞̭́̀ͅḄ̸͋̐ͨ̾̊ͤE̴̢̠̮̜͔̼͇̠̖̒̒͗̐F̜͈̘̰̳ͩ͐ͫ̏͢O̩͕̟͚̪̗͚̖͗ͫ̏͛ͮͨͯ̄Ŗ͕̯͙͖ͣͥ̂̐̒̓̃͗͊͢E̜͎̰̮͉͕͒̅̇ͤ̃ ̷̵̗̖ͫ̽I̤̦͊ͪ̆̎ͮ̇ͨ̚͝ ͦͥ̊ͣͨ͒̕͢ͅRͨ̅̐͂̓͠҉̫̖̟I̸͇̱ͬ̽́ͧ̏ͦ̈́̎P̶̞̮̳̺͖̮̀̄̊̅ ̡̙̦̲̥̩̒̓̍̑Y̤ͤ̐̑͑Ò̶͇̘͕̻̂͛̓ͯͨ͒̽͊͝͠Uͮ̒͆̓̀ͫ̃̓̾͏̨̜̣͍͕͔͖R̅͞҉̭ ̷̸͎̒̑ͣ̎͒̏ͨ̚Ị͎̘̹͓̥̲͆̇͂̿̇̈͡͡ͅN̷̦͕͙͌͂̏͒ͭ̉ͅN͓̅ͪͯ̽A̡̼͇̲̿͗Ŕ̨̟̩̻̦͑̈́̐̒ͩ̔̿D̼̼̰̝̱̽ͨ͛ͧ͢Ş̒͊̈́̋̋͑͒҉̝̼̖̻̘͈͝ ̼̼̺͆̐O̷̱̹͖̦̻̮ͥ̿ͨ̽̕U̴͇̺͍̥̳̥̞̭̮̍ͬ̔̔ͧ̒̇̚T̨̛͖͔̱͔̗̤͙͉̄̔̔͛ͦ͢!̭͔̖̲̼̳̖ͤ͐̋̊ͮͣ̀͢ ̘̞̣̩̯̗̆̾̓͊ͤͮͫ̕ͅĀ̡̤̟͒̃ͨ͛̆̎̈N̸̸̟͙͔͔̻̈́̔̑̓͗̿̾͘D̫̫͚̟̩̘̺͆͝ ̵̨̗̹̪͍̬͓̯̃͆͛̿̎D͐̈́ͦͩ̐̈̒̂̿҉̪̣̥̬͉͕͙͚O̫͖̬̖͐̄̏͝ ̴̖̱͖͎̞̐͐ͩN̰͛̓͐͂ͭ͞Ǫ̮̬̖̪̲͎̼̘ͣ̃T̛͉̯̞̱͍́̿ͩ̊̔̎̉ ͓̠͕̭͛̑̂͘Č̨̝̗̣ͭ͟Ǫ̗̪̦̖͖͕̀M̢͓̫̮͔̫̫̊ͪ̑͌͝Eͣͨ́̾͌́ͥ̚҉̧̱̰̖̼͍̻͎ ̬͚̬̩̝̜ͪ̏̄͑ͣ͂B̙͈͓̩̘̭ͬ͊͐̈ͅÁ̷̵̸͍̻͉͈̗͗͆ͫ̄͂̔C̡̧̳̲̮̫͕̪̗̐ͪ̑̎̓ͪ̚͢Kͣ̉̈́͊̚҉͉̗!̐̽̂̅̅̆͛̇҉̶̖̤̪̟̱͉͙̼"͍̼͇̙̄̔ͬ͒̃͑̒ͯ̏͝**

She let out a hearty laugh, calmly releasing Flug. “Dear Demencia was right to tell me to act… flirty with the doctor here. Your reaction was amusing. My actions weren’t even serious.”

Flug just watched as she left the lab, somewhat in shock. Why the hell did his boss get so mad? He still seemed to be fuming even though Sanguine revealed she meant nothing with the flirting or kiss to his cheek. “Jefecito?”

**“I’ll be in my office, do not disturb me.”**

The Eldritch stormed out, and several minutes later, an earsplitting roar rang through the manor. The scientist just lets out a small breath, deciding to work on new products for the time being. Hopefully having more progress on the next few commercials would at least keep his boss from going on a rampage.

//////

Demencia dropped from the vents in her boss’ office, grinning cheekily at him. He just snarled at her, his form somewhat unstable due to his rage. Gnashing teeth bared in snarls, and the many eyes that had formed glared darkly at her. **“Explain yourself.”**

“Sanguine’s a good buddy of mine and when she said she was coming to order a commission I asked her to test something out by fake-flirting with Flug around you. You. Were. Jealous. Of. Her.” The insane girl snickered, rocking back on her heels. “You’re interested in Fluggy as a lot more than just an employee.”

**“He is a useful employee and romance would distract him. That is the only reason I was enraged.”** His tone was flat, though there was some uncertainty that could be picked up.

“If that’s what you want to tell yourself. Though… maybe not ban Sanguine from using our services, I was cashing in a favor to have her do that flirting.” Demencia climbed the walls and returned to the vents, leaving her boss alone once more.

She dropped down a few seconds later in the lab, watching Flug working on a new ray. “What’s that do?”

“It boils all the blood inside the body of whoever is shot, basically cooking them from the inside out.” He sounded very proud of this idea, it was bound to be a horrifying death after all. “I’m going to need you to capture a few test subjects for me to test this out by the way.”

“You got it Fluggy!” The former hero quickly returned to the vents using them to get to the foyer and dart out the front door. Capturing innocent people was something she was good at after all.

The scientist returned to work after that, humming softly to himself. He didn’t understand why that Sanguine’s actions got to the Eldritch, but honestly, his boss was probably something that could never truly be understood by a simple mortal like him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be drawing a design for Lady Sanguine soon.


	12. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some traumas never leave you.

Brown eyes blinked open blearily, only for them to widen in shock at seeing wooden planks so close to his face. He could hear dirt being thrown on top of the wood and realization struck. Flug was burying him alive again!

No! Nononononononononononono! He had to get out! He began desperately beating at the wood he was trapped in, glad there was room to move his arms at all. After what felt like ages the wood broke, pushing some of the dirt in it up, but more began falling in onto his face. He struggled to dig his way up, feeling some of the wood cut into his face. He nearly screamed when he felt his left eye being sliced open as he made his escape.

He kept digging, feeling his lungs burning for air. He felt his arm break through to the surface and pulled himself from the dirt, letting out a scream of terror, tears, and blood dripping down his cheeks. Oh god, the tears from his left eye BURNED the injury. “Someone! Help me! Please!”

//////

Dr. Slug shot awake with a scream of terror, eyes wide as his door was flung open by his boss. “Slug what happened?! Are you hurt?! Did a villain break in and attack you again?!”

He was shaking, eyes wide as tears leaked from them. He couldn’t even answer White Hat, he was panicking! He needed air! Why couldn’t he breathe?! He felt like he was still trapped in that wooden box, desperately trying to claw his way free.

He flinched when he felt arms wrap around him, just barely relaxing when the owner of said arms began to gently rock him. “Shh, just mimic my breathing. You’re safe Slug.”

After what felt like hours, he managed to calm down, shoving his boss away from him. His arms felt weak and normally wouldn’t be able to move the Eldritch being, but the other allowed himself to be pushed away. “It was just a nightmare. Sorry to disturb you, sir.”

“There is no way in R'lyeh that was just a nightmare.” White Hat’s tone was stern. “What was it about? Maybe talking will help.”

“Just… the last time my psychotic brother buried me alive… Bastard stuck me in a wooden box after knocking me out and I had to break my way free and dig myself out… it’s where my scars came from.” He knew it was pointless to not talk about it when his boss felt something would help, he’d insist until a fight broke out and he’d talk it over anyway.

“It’s also why you can’t stand small spaces isn’t it?”

“Yeah…” The former villain let out a sigh before moving to stand up.

“It’s still late Slug, you humans need sleep don’t you?” White Hat stood as well, concerned. There was a determination there that made the scientist remember that even though the other being was shorter, he could easily manhandle even the largest of heroes and villains.

“I wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep anyway. Best to get up and take my mind off of that shit.” He brushed past his boss, heading for the kitchen. He needed coffee and a lot of it… maybe some whiskey too if there was any left. He could hear the other following after him, probably still concerned. Once he reached the kitchen he immediately started a pot of coffee and after some searching concluded they were out of alcohol for the time being.

“White Hat… you’re some kind of Eldritch being right?” He looked over to his boss, seeing a confused expression, but still getting a nod in response. “Are you like an Old One or an Elder One?”

“I’m an Old One… Why do you ask?” The Eldritch seemed a bit curious now. Slug never asked about his species before.

“Something to distract me mostly. Remember that list of your kind from Lovecraft’s works I showed you?” He got another nod. “Were you mentioned on it at all?”

“I wasn’t. I… tried to keep myself hidden for the most part, doing good behind the scenes. Unlike Black Hat.” White let out a soft sigh, deciding to take a seat at the counter for the time being.

“Was he on the list then?”

“Yes, but I won’t say where. I’d… rather not let that information get out and terrify the association more than they already are of him.” Some members had already figured out Black Hat really was some Eldritch Horror after all.

“I won’t force you to tell me, but knowing that guy’s on the list does make me wonder about my brother…”

“Are you worried about Flug?”

“Not really.”

White Hat nodded and got up, opening a hidden cabinet in the wall, revealing a few bottles of whiskey. “I… had hidden these to cut back on your drinking… but honestly, I think we both need some tonight.”

Well… Slug could drink to that statement for sure. “Fuck yeah, I think we both could use a night to just get wasted. Pass me the strongest shit in there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired for a chapter for Slug... so tada! Two chapters in one day!  
> Also made a single page comic for this chapter... it'll be posted on my tumblr.  
> https://glitched-perseverance.tumblr.com/tagged/Maddening-AU


End file.
